


Of Blood and Breath

by Nalyra



Series: Tips of antlers, breaking free [3]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Blood, Bloodplay, Canon Compliant, Explicit Language, First Kiss, Implied First Time, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Murder Husbands, POV Hannibal, Post-Canon, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 01:24:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9267491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nalyra/pseuds/Nalyra
Summary: A seduction of words and deeds and truth.________________This is my gift for princeinky on tumblr, who won my giveaway and asked for a 'seduction through words, post TWOTL'.Obviously it's more than just words and Hannibals POV to top, but I very much hope you like it!!It ... didn't quite discuss Dolarhyde, but more generally their becoming.... I really do hope you like it!!(Apparently I am unable to only write dialogue, forgive me....)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PrinceInky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceInky/gifts).



His face is turned to me, eyes closed, trusting, leaning slightly into the palm of my left hand, cradling him gently. I turn his face sideways, no real pressure needed, his whole being pliant in my hands for once, mellowed by decisions and time and healing, our old lives having dropped away like shadows, inconsequential and vague, though their tendrils are still lingering, sticky as tar. I reach for the nail scissors and snip the stitches apart, pulling the ends out with little tugs, miniature red dots framing the scar, still red, the silver scar tissue building just now, so beautifully enhancing him. 

I must have gazed at him for too long because I become aware of him watching me, calmly, stormy blue eyes equal parts aware and haunted, unafraid of the beast before him. I ghost my right hand across his jaw, the short stubble catching, following the line of his cupids bow, feeling the breath change. He folds into himself, breaking my hold of him with a tilt of his head, sliding away, guilt flowing off of him in heavy waves, the bitter stale smell tickling my nose, settling deep on my tongue.

I school my face, knowing he can see through the masks but needing them for myself anyway, my life built on and around my person suits, the beast clawing at the reins, wanting more. I sigh deeply through my nose before returning to the living room, trying for nonchalance as I take my seat on the sofa, watching him nurse a whiskey in front of the fireplace, silent, his stark silhouette flickering, bathed in flames, vision incarnate, borne from a dragons blood. I click my tongue, my words more felt than spoken, nonetheless loud between us.

„The flames of the dragon have purified your darkness, your chosen element has quenched his power and facilitated your becoming and rebirth. Will you not conquer your foe?“

Will shifts before the fire, the amber liquid in his glass glowing molten, swirling around in his glass, his voice sounding far away.

„Are you my foe, still?“

I smile, genuinely, a rush of feelings traveling through me, the myriad of things he makes me feel breathtaking.

„I am many things, Will.“

This earns me a snort, and a quick look, his mercurial eyes stunning gray for an instant, sparkling before he turns back to the fire.

„You are my burden.“

I tilt my head, my eyes narrowing in amusement, my tone colored with it, refusing the lure to enter an argument with him.

„As long as I am indeed yours to bear…“

Another look at me, eyes narrowed, probably wondering why I do not in fact bite at the dangling bait, little needling jabs, so easy dealt out through and by our history. I click my tongue again watching him for a long moment before I speak again, words carefully measured.

„If this is all that we are and will be, then I will be content.“

It is the truth, my longing not verbalized but stowed away, the option to use force of no use anymore, now that he has chosen me, for better or for worse. I push myself up and pass him on my way to the cabinet, feeling how he tenses when I step past him, trying so hard not to react, probably fully aware I can smell the reason, can hear how his heart speeds up. I purse my lips, hope settling in my stomach, concentrating hard on opening the wine, using the excuse of smelling the cork to inhale his scent as well, low grade arousal coloring my palate with tart sweetness, making me desperate to inhale deeply again but I refrain, not wishing to repel him.

He sighs, his tone dry, echoing wry amusement.

„Oh could you be possibly content.“

I pour myself a glass of wine, taking another deep inhale, deciding to up the ante.

„Why do you believe I am not?“

A slight tilt of his head, the red highlights in his curls touched by the flames radiance accentuating the movement beautifully.

„How could you be, locked away for years, only to be forced to take down a Dragon and then to be locked away again, in an ivory tower, with me, for months.“

I narrow my eyes, taking a sip of the wine, mixing with the sweetness in the air.

„I do not believe myself to be locked up.“

He snorts, tone icy suddenly.

„You don’t even know where we are….“

I hum, tilting my head in acquiescence.

„I am with you.“

There is a hissed exhale and then he steps away, seemingly needing to work through the sudden energy in his limbs, a deep fury coloring his cheeks, tasting sharp on my tongue. I decide to raise the stakes of our game up even more, suddenly tired of the various steps and hurdles, my tone taking on a hard edge, the beast in me scenting the air for blood.

„Did you not mean what you did and said on the cliff, Will?“

He hesitates and then turns to me, spitting the words out, eyes flashing blue fire.

„You know I did. It was…“

He hesitates, swallowing and then takes another swig from the scotch, his voice gravelly when he continues, sneering almost.

„It was the single most profound experience of my life. I can still…“

He hesitates again and I step towards him, breathless suddenly, his voice dropping to a whisper, eyes wide, his mouth twisted in almost pain.

„I can still taste the blood in my mouth, a black tar dripping from the ravenstags snout in my dreams, watching over me whenever I fall asleep.“

My heart skips a beat, desperate to hear more of how he sees our beasts, this the first time that he speaks of it, to me. I lick my lips, see how he tracks the movement, his voice dropping lower, answering my unspoken question.

„It is -our- beast you know, the beast you conjured in my dreams when you killed Cassie Boyle, the stag mixing with the crows, stalking and pushing, relentless. Like you.“

Will swallows and I echo the motion, my chest hurting in abstract longing. Wills eyes lock with mine, flickering back and forth, his words halting.

„‚Baal is merciful‘. That’s what your name means…. you’re not though.“

I clench my jaw for a moment, irritation stealing into my tone.

„I can be, if I wish it so.“

A pause, his eyes wide, some wheels churning in his mind, calculating.

„Would you be if I wished it so?“

I sneer, my stomach dropping for a moment, turning away abruptly, my voice sharp.

„Is this what this is? ‚If you love me you stop’?“

Will cackles, tone harsh, refuting my claim instantly.

„Would it work? I think not. And besides…“

There is a pause again and I take a deep sip of my wine, watching the shadows on the wall move, his voice almost inaudible, brittle.

„And besides, I want to experience that with you again.“

I incline my head a fraction, hesitating before turning around, the blush coloring his cheeks making him look almost irresistible. I purse my lips, hope settling deep within me, the pieces moving, knowing I have to be careful now, so careful.

„Is this what has you so withdrawn?“

Will closes his eyes, his voice almost inaudible.

„It’s not -not- knowing how you feel about me… I…“

I wait, my heart skipping a beat, focusing on him solely, always him.  
He opens his eyes again after a moment, stormy blue again, intense and true, beseeching.

„I never dared to look. Bedelia had to spell it out for me.“

My voice is breathless, whispering loud, keeping the gaze.

„Are not my actions enough of proof, have they not always been?“

Will looks away, blinking rapidly and I continue, quoting, recognizing the turning point presenting itself.

“’I love you more than words can wield the matter, Dearer than eyesight, space and liberty’.”

Will nods, his voice shaking slightly.

„King Lear.“

I breathe the word, daring to step closer.

„Yes.“

I close the gap between us with another step, my voice softly imploring.

„Will.“

He turns his face back to me, the silver tracks of tears shimmering in the flickering light. I lick my lips, my voice low, imploring.

„I would like to change many things, if I could possess the means to rewrite time, but how could I change any of our history, really, as it has brought us here, now, together.“

Will swallows, face drawn, voice raw.

„Blood and breath are only elements, undergoing change, to fuel…“

He hesitates, and my heart beats once, hard, remembering that dinner, remembering what we both thought it meant back then, both dared to hope, my soul hurting with the knowledge he kept this for himself, out of everything of our mercurial and vicious courtship, has nurtured the sentiment, cultivated it, the roots digging deep. I complete softly, whispering.

„To fuel your radiance.“

He inhales shakingly, swallowing the rest of his whiskey before he turns towards the little table, placing the tumbler on it carefully, his fingers tracing the rim of the glass for a moment. He rolls his shoulders, a grimace crossing his face when his shoulder most probably flares in pain, the wound still raw, as my own is, kept at bay by antibiotics. Probably not mixing too well with the alcohol and the thought draws a smirk to my lips, unseen by Will, still watching the glass. He sighs and then turns to me, his voice exhausted but clear.

„You fuel my radiance.“

I step closer before I can help myself, reaching for him, my famed control nonexistent in the face of his admission, my heart picking up speed, my throat dry. There is pain in his expression, another tear falling, the salty taste drifting in the air between us, heavy on my tongue. He is so near now that I can feel the heat of his skin, a handbreadth of space between us, both of us bound by our mutual attraction, inescapable. I whisper, quietly imploring.

„Let me, Will. Let me fuel you, whatever you wish to do, let me supplement you, let me elate you, let me revel in you, let me render this world apart and lay it at your feet.“

I stop, my voice dropping low, laying my soul open, his to tear apart once more.

„Let me love you.“

He looks at me, broken, shivering, the following motion surprising even me, his hand lifting and then crashing the glass down, the tumbler shattering on the table. He selects a big shard with shaking fingers and then reaches up, swiftly but without rush, knowing I will not flinch away, knowing I will let him if he so chooses. He presses the shard into my jugular, panting heavily, a desperate look in his eyes and I hold my breath, knowing this is it suddenly, this, the final precipice, the final hurdle. The tip presses in and I feel my skin give, the small pain deliciously sharp, the wet heat trailing down, followed by his gaze, transfixed on my throat. His words are almost inaudible to me, breathed almost absent minded, another tear falling.

„Blood and breath…“

I exhale, the action forcing the shard deeper and he gasps, eyebrows raised, his hand at my throat shaking, not pressing in anymore, the tip resting in the little wound. He tilts his head, his lips forming the words.

„Life. Rushing through our veins…“

His eyes flick up to mine, wide and almost black, petrified arousal drifting off of him in waves. I lick my lips, the words coming instinctually.

„Burning up our skin.“

I reach for him, not caring for the shard pressing in just a bit harder, my hands on his shirt pulling him forward against me, his lips crashing into mine in a bruising kiss, his stubble prickling, our noses bumping and pressing together, uncomfortable and dry and yet, yet. I moan softly and feel him shudder and then he tilts his head, our mouths slotting together suddenly, the kiss more natural now and I feel his sigh, sending shivers down my spine, my lips softly tugging, his gliding, stirring helpless arousal.

He draws back slightly, breaking the kiss, his eyes hooded, lips glistening and then licks them, breathing harshly through is nose. The shard tumbles to the ground and his eyes drift to the little wound, red heat running down my throat and staining my shirt, inconsequential. He draws his forefinger through the blood, a look of intense concentration on his face before he brings the finger to his lips, licking at hit, sending heat through me and straight into my groin and I gasp, loathe to hide the effect. He huffs a laugh and then smears some on his lips, messy, before reaching up and smearing it on mine as well, the finger drifting down to my chin, his gaze following the smear. He pushes his hand forward then and behind my head, fisting my hair and he pulls and how could I not bend, to him, always him.

The kiss is wild this time, wet and deep instantly, bites and tongues and teeth battling for dominance, resplendent in coppery fury, fueled by both our moans, reverberating in the quiet room, my hands roaming everywhere I can reach, my mind wiped clean of everything except him.

He pulls me back by my hair after long moments, looking undone, flushed and iridescently beautiful, the evidence of his answering arousal pressing against mine, the taste heavy in the air. He breathes the words, eyes black on mine, not really asking but demanding, the hand in my hair tightening, the other locking in my belt.

„I want…“

I shake my head, ignoring the pull, the answer instantaneous and raw.

„Anything.“

He pulls me forward once more, biting at my lips, the darkness in me howling in triumph, only kept at bay by the light he manages to shine into my soul, breaking me open effortlessly. He separates us once more with a gasp, a smile ghosting over his face, there and gone, eyes glittering in the firelight, his words sealing our fate.

„This is -our- becoming.“

I smile wide, letting the beast shine for a moment, my soul roaring in triumph when he answers it, teeth flashing, before he latches onto my throat, his beast claiming what is his. 

What has alway been his.

 

****

 

The sunlight streams through the open window, the suns rays traveling over his form slowly, half hidden by the sheets, quiet still, deep in a dreamless sleep for once. I sigh quietly, contemplating how often I have watched him sleep in the last few months, healing and hurting, my presence unnoticed, hovering in the shadows, uninvited. I smile softly, watching his ribcage rise and fall, his back turned to me, making a mental note to redo the scar on his left shoulder at some point, the scarring beautiful in its own right as it is a marking the beginning of his awareness of me, but treated insufficiently by the hospital crew back then, in favor of treating his encephalitis. His voice rumbles, his breathing not changing and I wonder for a split second if he knows I have been watching him sleep, the thought unimportant and flickering away when he turns to me, eyes heavily lidded.

„I can -hear- you think….“

I chuckle, reaching over to trace along his ribs softly, watching him fight to stay still, storing the knowledge away for later. 

„I was thinking about you, mylimasis.“

He raises his eyebrows, the tilt of his head informing me that he does not in fact know the word, and I lean over slowly, ghosting my lips over his, breathing the translation.

„Beloved…“

He exhales shakingly and then smiles, a soft smile that I echo, feeling decidedly mellow this morning, the morning after we have finally consumed our relationship. I shift slightly, and his eyes flicker down and up again, mischievous guilt stealing into his expression.

„Did I hurt you?“

I shift again, feeling the dull ache flare for a moment, bending down to bite at his lips, once, my whisper low.

„No more than I wanted you to.“

He swallows and then licks his lips, his pupils dilating, his body giving voice to the wish he does not in fact dare to speak yet. I inhale deeply, leveling him with an amused look, his cheeks coloring instantly, the whole process weirdly endearing, considering our nocturnal activities. I lick my lips, grinning slightly.

„What do I have to say for you to do it again, mylimasis?“

He snorts, eyes twinkling.

„Pretty please?“

I laugh softly, using the before gained knowledge to tickle him for a moment, watching him convulse a bit, laughing with me. He grabs my hands and then sobers, his eyes flicking back and forth, deadly serious suddenly and I wait, letting him work through it. He presses his lips together for a moment and then sighs, reaching up to push a strand of hair behind my ear, voice carefully controlled.

„How about a shower and then we go down into the village and eat there?“

My heart skips a beat, my knowledge of our surroundings limited to this cabin, to the place he brought us to after the fall, where I woke up, hooked up to IV bags, weeks ago. I nod once and then ask, breathless with the implications.

„Do you think it is safe for us to be seen together?“

He hesitates and then purses his lips, his expression bordering on sly.

„Well, my Dad thinks it is… Since he kept us safe and well provisioned the last few months, I think we might be able to trust his judgement.“

I freeze for a moment, my mind blank, before the world wavers and then clears again, understanding following the track of tears running down my face. Will nods once, his own smile wavering, voice gentle.

„This is our old cabin… I asked my Dad to equip it…. with all one might need after an… accident. It hadn’t been used in years, and officially we sold it ages ago only Frank never used it and…“

I silence him with a kiss, bruising in intensity, drawing back after a few moments, my fingers stroking his skin, no words forthcoming. He takes my face into his hands and this time the light makes his eyes shine iridescent blue, something green thrown in, beautiful and unpredictable as the sea, breaking me open, and I fall, again.

Willingly, again.

**Author's Note:**

> \--------
> 
> Let me know what you think?  
> Kudos and comments are very much appreciated!


End file.
